This SBIR Phase II application proposes to develop a range of competency measures for users of the Addictive Severity Index (ASI) to refine current ASI training models, and to empirically examine the effectiveness of three training models on the acquisition, application, and retention of knowledge, using the competency measures MPS will develop. It also proposes: to develop an interactive computer program to teach the ASI and to measure its effectiveness; to ascertain which training modality is most applicable to staff subgroups. The purpose of this project is to respond to field needs for competency-based ASI training. While the standard ASI training model developed at the University of Pennsylvania has been in use since the mid-1980's, its effectiveness has never been formally measured, nor has the effectiveness of the NIDA Instructional Package. During Phase III (Commercialization), MPS will tailor the use of training models and competency measures to meet the individual and organizational needs. Through this grant, MPS will be in a position to respond to the needs of the substance abuse field with the knowledge that we are using effective, state-of-the-art, field tested products. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial application of this research is likely to result in increased sales of ASI training products and services, and will facilitate the sale of outcomes studies, audits of substance abuse systems, and other large projects that require the use of a valid, reliable and standardized instrument like the ASI.